board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Vivi's Contest History
Who is Vivi? On the outside, Vivi is the cute little self-loathing black mage from Final Fantasy 9. On the inside, Vivi is a character who finds inner strength and self esteem through the support of his friends and his life experience. Despite the fact that Vivi knows not what he is or where he came from, Vivi sets out to find himself and learns that he has more strength, both physical and mental, than he ever thought possible. Vivi is an amazing character in that he not only discovers what his issues and fears are, but he also meets them all head-on and conquers them. He also has the added bonus of being much like The Hulk in that he is one of the absolute last characters that you'll ever think to piss off. Aside from being a black mage in Final Fantasy 9, Vivi has the added support of simply being a black mage in general. Even those who may have never played Final Fantasy 9 may like Vivi for the simple fact that he is a black mage. You may have never heard the name Vivi, but virtually everyone who has played a Final Fantasy title knows what a black mage is. Vivi has the bonus of not only being popular to fans of his own game, but popular to people who have never played his game simply because of his image. "How do you prove you exist? Maybe we don't exist..." - Vivi Vivi's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 10-7 Summer 2004 Contest - Midgar Division - 7 Seed * Midgar Round 1 --- Defeated (10) Donkey Kong, 48443 56.47% - 37338 43.53% * Midgar Quarterfinal --- Lost to (2) Sephiroth, 25904 29.75% - 61170 70.25% * Extrapolated Strength --- 25th Place 25.22% Vivi may not have been in the Summer Contest for its first two installments, but he performed like a seasoned pro when he finally hit the field. Donkey Kong might not be the strongest character in the field, but he had yet to lose a first round match until 2004. Not only did Vivi have no problems taking on the task of facing Donkey Kong, but he made the match itself laughable within the first few hours of the poll. Vivi then followed up that performance by bowing out to Sephiroth in a very respectable manner. Not only did Vivi avoid getting killed, but he almost put up 30% in a match where he was expected to get killed by the Same Fanbase Factor. Vivi's mark on this contest was set in stone after all of two matches, but unfortunately, his return next year is in question should CJayC decide to stick with company caps. Ten Square characters made it into the field this year -- 11 if you count Sora -- and none of them were named Aeris. If CJayC keeps with the idea of company caps, then a Square character (or two) may once again be unfairly snubbed next year. Vivi's place in the field this year was certainly at the cost of Aeris having a spot, and if Aeris makes it back into the field next year, Vivi's return could very well be in question. Should Dirge of Cerberus be successful, then this could open up a spot for Vincent as well, thus increasing the possibility of Vivi not coming back next year. Whether Vivi is a constant competitor or but a flash in the pan, he got his moment of greatness for at least one contest. For some, that may very well be all the satisfaction they need. Summer 2005 Contest - Gear Division - 4 Seed * Gear Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Zelda, 42324 40.44% - 62347 59.56% * Extrapolated Strength --- 29th Place 24.98% Tables sure do turn fast. In 2004, Donkey Kong was up against a contest newbie and was in good statistical position to win the match. He proceeds to get blown off the face of the contest. That newbie's name was Vivi, and many a person felt that Vivi could take down Zelda due to Sephy/Vivi SFF not being accounted for in the 2004 stats. Then came match time, and in a match where Vivi was in good statistical position to win, he was blown off the face of the contest twice as badly as DK was the year before. Not only was Sephy/Vivi SFF overrated to no end, but a lot of people didn't believe that Zelda increased in strength between 2003 and 2005 at the same rate as Link, assuming she even increased at all. As for what happens to Vivi now, time will tell. This was a bad loss for him, but he's still in the top half of the stats and can do decent damage if he gets the support to actually get into more contests. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 6 - Fourth Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 39729 30.87% - Leon Kennedy, 51641 40.13% - Ridley, 24297 18.88% - Spyro the Dragon, 13031 10.13% * Division 6 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 27480 21.73% - Leon Kennedy, 42128 33.31% - Pikachu, 30533 24.14% - Tidus, 26327 20.82% Vivi just has not been able to reclaim the magic he had in 2004. He took an easy second place in the first round, but for some inexplicable reason, he wasn't able to SFF Tidus into the ground. That ended up costing him the match, and Pikachu slipped by him into the third round. FFIX has yet to really enjoy much success in these contests, but Vivi is their only chance. Hopefully, he'll get a better setup next year. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 5 - Fourth Group * Division 5 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 35120 25.96% - Solid Snake, 69800 51.60% - Albert Wesker, 16919 12.51% - Sackboy, 13439 9.93% * Division 5 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 28251 21.10% - Solid Snake, 58327 43.55% - Zero, 28658 21.40% - Ryu Hayabusa, 18682 13.95% Yet another tough second round loss for Vivi. After easily taking second in round 1 over Wesker and Sackboy, he got involved in an all-day slugfest against Zero in round 2. Vivi fell behind Zero during the night, but he slowly fought back during the morning and early afternoon to take a small lead. However, the ASV turned out to be his undoing. He couldn't hold on to that lead and ended up losing by a scant 400 votes. Vivi's still waiting to make a breakthrough and hit round three. Will he ever do it? Winter 2010 Contest - Chaos Division - 7 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Defeated (10) Donkey Kong, 30113 56.29% - 23379 43.71% * Chaos Round 2 --- Defeated (2) Altair, 41571 55.79% - 32944 44.21% * Chaos Semifinal --- Lost to (3) Kirby, 29685 42.37% - 40381 57.63% * Extrapolated Strength --- 63rd Place 22.90% In a rematch of Vivi's first match ever, Vivi defeated Donkey Kong again - almost with the same percentage too. Altair looked great in his first match and there was much debate about whether he could topple Vivi. It wasn't even close as Vivi rolled on to round three where Kirby did work. At least he made it to round three for the first time. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 8 - 6 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 - 1st place, 15165 62.18% - (13) Adam Jensen, 5823 23.87% - (22) Marisa Kirisame, 3402 13.95% * Division 8 Round 2 - 1st place, 16483 41.27% - (1) Mario, 16409 41.09% - (9) Ganondorf, 7045 17.64% * Division 8 Final - 2nd place, 16344 33.84% - (4) Pokemon Trainer Red, 18882 39.10% - (2) Squall Leonhart, 13065 27.05% Vivi made great strides in the Summer '13 contest. He first met Adam Jensen and newcomer Marisa Kirisame in Division 8 R1, and proceeded to roll both of them over, proving that Touhou characters are nothing but fodder here at GameFAQs. But Vivi's shining moment came when he struck down a prominent Noble Nine member, Mario. Thanks to some rallying from 4chan and Ganondorf leeching votes, Vivi edged out the plumber in by far his most impressive performance in an almost decade-long contest career. Vivi was even able to hold off Mario's infamous last-minute clutch (the clutch that had facilitated, for example, Mario's 2003 comeback against Crono) to ride home to victory in an awesome match. Unfortunately, this victory would be short lived, as Squall screwed Vivi over with LFF, rendering him unable to get past Red. This outcome was largely expected by the board once Red had made it, though, so the fact that Vivi was able to beat Squall in that match was a minor victory in and of itself. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 1 - 3 Seed * Division 1 Round 1 --- Defeated (14) Yu Narukami, 19488 74.89% - 6534 25.11% * Division 1 Round 2 --- Defeated (6) Chun-Li, 21489 75.45% - 6993 24.55% - * Division 1 Semifinals --- Defeated (10) Donkey Kong, 16301 54.98% - 13347 45.02% * Division 1 Finals --- Lost to (4) Ganondorf, 14803 48.04% - 16008 51.96% The fan favorite status of Vivi finally translated into a dominating contest performance. He steamrolled in the first rounds with SFF, and continued to not let DK get past him to reach the fourth round. But the division wouldn't be his, as the Black Mage yielded to the Dark Lord Ganondorf in a very close match, showing a lucky break like the one that allowed him to beat Mario won't come so easily to Vivi. Category:Contest Histories